


Планы, похоже, придется менять

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jazz Age, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Дайчи очень хорошо помнит первую встречу с Куроо.





	Планы, похоже, придется менять

**Author's Note:**

> Для Джарви, которая не устает разруливать мои проблемы с запятыми и здравым смыслом, да еще и умудряется в процессе няшить и веселиться)) С днем варенья!

Ночью улицы города подметает ветер. Сухие листья, вырванные из чьих-то рук газеты, звуки затянувшегося джем-сейшена, потерянные пуговицы, далекий клаксон припозднившейся машины, тени, выкинутые любовные записки – все это шуршит, катится по тротуарам, скапливается на углах. Четкий стук каблуков Дайчи – как ритм-секция, только поверх разрозненной городской мелодии. Наверное, он зря пошел пешком, но его волнует не столько опасность, о которой вечно твердит Суга, сколько мысль, что на машине было бы быстрее. Просто ему хотелось проветриться – а теперь хочется как можно скорее оказаться в полумраке клуба.

***

Дайчи очень хорошо помнит первую встречу с Куроо.

 

Вот так же ночью – не под утро, но точно за полночь – он наконец выгнал Сугу и его бригаду декораторов, погасил голые лампочки под потолком и раскинул по стойке ворох бумаг, которые нужно было заполнить для мэрии, пожарных, такого комитета, сякого комитета, еще сотни комитетов… Он рассчитывал до рассвета расправиться хотя бы с частью и погрузился в изучение форм, но вдруг услышал шаги. Со стороны черного хода появился, поигрывая связкой ключей, высокий парень в шляпе и идеально сшитом костюме, который носил с поразительной небрежностью. Махнув Дайчи рукой, оглядел помещение; запрокинув голову, прищурился на лампочки, и отправился на обход: провел ладонью по отполированной стойке и бумагам, окинул взглядом пустую стену за баром, потрогал гладкую поверхность стола и рубчики узора на стенах. Как кот, которого впустили в новый дом. А потом остановился перед сценой и склонил голову набок, прикидывая что-то.

\- Сцена великовата, - обернулся он к Дайчи, - если вы не собираетесь на ней толпу размещать.

Дайчи, который забыл про анкеты и изумленно наблюдал за маневрами непрошеного гостя, отложил перо.

\- А вы, собственно?..

В пару широких шагов посетитель оказался рядом и протянул руку.

\- Куроо Тецуро. Управляющий и пианист. Боюсь, бэнд я так сразу не соберу. Зато у меня есть на примете парочка кисок в зал. На бар не претендую, понимаю, что там тебе нужны свои люди, но…

\- Стоп.

Куроо Тецуро послушно замолчал.

\- Какой управляющий? Я никого не нанимал.

\- Значит, кто-то позаботился, - подмигнул Куроо и, крутанув ключи на пальце, непринужденно облокотился на стойку. – Помочь с этой мутотой?

 

\- Ты серьезно? – нахмурился Суга. – Он человек Некоматы.

Дайчи закатил глаза и обреченно выдохнул.

 

По сути, ему нужно было прикрытие для казино. Кабаре, джазовый притон – все бы сошло в городе, где этих притонов было больше, чем газетчиков на улицах. Минимум возни: бэнд на сцене, выпивка в зале. Понятно, что все лучшее сосредоточится вокруг игровых столов; для прикрытия можно обойтись минимальными поставками, не привлекая лишнего внимания и не тратя лишних денег, а музыкантов нанять из своих, чтобы не смущались и не терялись. Короче, превращать клуб в эпицентр музыкальной жизни Дайчи не собирался. Рассчитывал, что будет наведываться раз в недельку, забирать выручку и уезжать.

Куроо моментально внес в этот план коррективы.

 

Первым делом он собрал музыкантов – и хороших, по словам Цукишимы. Тот приехал оценить и обфыркать, а в результате скрежетал зубами, сдерживаясь, чтобы не забраться на сцену и не потребовать сыграть вместе. Дайчи в музыке мало что понимал, но играли правда зажигательно.

Слухи разлетелись моментально, и скоро в клуб повалили профи и любители. Знакомые, друзья знакомых, приятели друзей, просто проходившие мимо ребята с тромбонами… Они подменяли музыкантов на сцене, сидели у стойки, сосредоточенно записывая что-то на белых манжетах, подначивали играющих и потребляли гораздо больше выпивки, чем рассчитывал Дайчи. Куроо, облокотившись на пианино, перешучивался с первыми рядами, принимал заявки и выдавал такой свинг, что бармены не могли сосредоточиться.

\- У вас полный зал «аллигаторов», Куроо-сан, - недовольно сказал однажды Цукишима, все-таки выбивший себе место на сцене. – Сейчас они посмеются с вами еще немного, пойдут в соседний клуб и переманят туда всех клиентов, играя ваши же квадраты.

\- Не жадничай, Цукки, - засмеялся Куроо, который умудрялся со всеми быть дружелюбным – или, по мнению того же Цукишимы, фамильярным.

\- Какого черта эта толпа вообще здесь делает? – спросил Дайчи, выслушав очередную серию стенаний бармена. – Кто просил устраивать тут горячее местечко?

\- Парни играют горячий джаз, - Куроо скрестил руки на груди и прищурился. – Я не могу им запретить. Как и не могу разубедить людей слушать хорошую музыку. Я управляющий, Савамура, – я приношу тебе прибыль.

\- Пока что ты приносишь только проблемы, - сказал Дайчи, предчувствуя разговор с Укаем об увеличении поставок спиртного. – Мы договаривались, что работать будет казино.

\- Я не собираюсь делать свое дело кое-как.

Цукишима проводил Куроо взглядом и повернулся к Дайчи.

\- Они очень хорошо играют, - сказал он.

\- Знаю, - ответил Дайчи и плеснул себе виски.

 

В конце концов пришлось признать: с этой стихийностью не справиться. К тому же оказалось, что текучка на сцене им даже на руку - разные исполнители привлекали разную публику, и постоянное движение успешно скрывало неспокойные течения, вихрившиеся по вине казино. Укай, впрочем, не радовался: перебои с поставками становились все серьезнее, и было ясно, что скоро начнется пальба.

То, как Куроо работал, Дайчи по-прежнему не устраивало. «Я договорился», - слышал он, появляясь с ворохом ценных указаний и задач на неделю. Или – «Золото ждет тебя, Савамура, не утруждайся». Или – «Где выпивка, Савамура? Прикажешь мне самому гнать?» Или, один раз, когда был особенно зол и не захотел спустить все на тормозах – «Давай все будут заниматься тем, что умеют, Савамура; забирай выручку и свой пулемет, постреляй в кого-нибудь, а я пойду сыграю». И всякий раз, когда Дайчи готов был пострелять не в «кого-нибудь», а во вполне конкретного Куроо, удерживала его только мысль о том, что сделает с ним Укай за «человека Некоматы». Если уж старики мечтали завести объединенный бизнес, пусть бы открывали сосисочную вместе.

 

Раздражение копилось по мелочам, собираясь в снежный ком. В дела казино Куроо не вмешивался, но постоянно таскал у Энношиты виски и музыкантов. Хотя вообще-то те уходили сами: им интереснее было, скинув пиджаки, оттачивать взрывы и брейки, чем чинно и негромко наигрывать вариации на тему классики, боясь вздохнуть и не так посмотреть на кого-нибудь из гостей. Куроо только пожимал плечами и выстукивал на стойке несколько тактов, чем бесил Дайчи еще больше. Впору было предложить Энношите заходить в клуб, хватать первого попавшегося со сцены и пинками гнать за двойные двери, к костям и картам.

 

Потом Куроо чуть не развязал войну с Шираторизавой, переманив из «Орлана» тамошнюю звезду, Шимизу Киеко. Любимица публики и коллег, она вполне могла стать причиной визита бравых молодчиков Ушиджимы – с трагическими для всех последствиями. Но тот заявился собственной персоной, сел за столик в углу, послушал программу вечера, выпил чего-то и еще три или четыре раза по чего-то. Шимизу подошла к нему сама, они поговорили, и Ушиджима ушел. После этого молодчики набегали иногда, но только с подчеркнуто мирными намерениями. Голос Шимизу, казавшийся Дайчи слабым, почему-то странно действовал на мужчин. Возможно, так пели сирены – диссонансно, протяжно, завораживающе. Когда она двигалась по залу в тусклых отблесках шелка и стекляруса, то порой почти шептала – только для того, к чьему уху склонялась. Зал задерживал дыхание, и в тишине были слышны негромкие переборы фоно, бас и неземной голос, иногда переходивший в тихий выдох саксофона.

 

Если после закрытия клуба музыканты не разбредались по джем-сейшенам, то часто репетировали, разучивали новые номера, обсуждали услышанное в других бэндах или оттачивали свои коронные приемы. Шимизу и Терушима задерживались даже после рассвета: свинговал он хорошо, но громко, и не всегда мог вступить так, чтобы мягко влиться в ее голос, а не перекрыть резким взревом саксофона. Дайчи не раз заставал их втроем с Куроо.

\- Мягче, - говорил тот Терушиме, опираясь на стойку. – Лови момент, когда она начинает выдыхать… - услышав шаги Дайчи, Куроо покосился на него и тут же вернулся к разговору, только чуть изменил позу, почти притираясь к Шимизу, которая стояла рядом, потупившись. Терушима тоже стрельнул глазами и почему-то усмехнулся.

Раньше Дайчи не присматривался, но теперь подумал, что таких вот притираний было довольно много. Откровенного флирта. Куроо в принципе привлекал к себе внимание – мягкими движениями, непринужденными позами, рукой на чужом плече. Но иногда это неуважение к личному пространству, которое кто-то воспринимал с легкостью, а кто-то – с недовольством, становилось нарочитым, вот как сейчас, — словно бросая вызов, требуя отклика… Шимизу вела себя очень скромно, но глядя на нее рядом с улыбающимся чему-то своему Куроо, Дайчи думал: вот омут, в котором точно черти кишат… Его это раздражало. Раздражало, как близко она была к Куроо, как много времени они проводили вместе, как, должно быть, смущали остальных ребят в бэнде, которым приходилось наблюдать за этой близостью на репетициях. Шимизу и правда была популярна как среди музыкантов, так и среди посетителей; лучше было осадить их сейчас, чем потом разбираться с куда более тяжелыми последствиями.

 

Но потом – в полном соответствии с ожиданиями — началась стрельба. Укаю понравилась двойная прибыль, и он решил, что игра стоит свеч. Стало не до тонкостей отношений в коллективе, но в каждый из нечастых теперь визитов, видя их на сцене – Куроо за пианино, Шимизу рядом в ожидании, когда он достроит очередную импровизацию на тему ее голоса – в кровь плескало жаром, почти как когда Дайчи брал в руки «томми».

Однажды ему пришлось ехать в клуб сразу после зачистки, чтобы обсудить с Энношитой дополнительные меры безопасности. Удивительно, но зал был пуст, только Куроо сидел вполоборота к пианино и что-то задумчиво наигрывал одной рукой. Дайчи по-прежнему не очень разбирался в музыке, не заметил бы, упусти кто-то пару нот, но игра Куроо ему нравилась. Иногда ноты разлетались из-под пальцев, как брызги из лужи, по которой шлепал ребенок; иногда поднимались степенным дымком, свивавшимся в сложные узоры. Куроо играл красиво, порой нежно, порой горячо – и его музыка всегда волновала Дайчи как-то по-особенному; не так, как прохладный кларнет Цукишимы или сложный ритм барабанов Торы.

Сейчас Куроо вроде бы импровизировал – хотя нет, скорее, сочинял; его импровизации всегда лились легко, он без проблем укладывал аккорды в квадраты и навешивал украшения, эта же мелодия постоянно спотыкалась, перескакивала, возвращалась к началу. Дайчи смотрел на длинные пальцы, перебиравшие клавиши, на вены, которые убегали под закатанные белые рукава, на тень от челки на скуле. Он не раз пытался сказать Укаю: «Мы не сработались», — тот лишь отмахивался и велел не изображать из себя тонкочувствующую принцессу, - и вот теперь не мог заставить себя отлепиться от косяка и идти к Энношите. Одежда пахла порохом и спиртным из расколоченных бутылок, его ждала куча дел, сотни вопросов, от ответов на которые зависели, возможно, их жизни, – а он стоял и слушал разбросанные, неуверенные ноты, которые упрямо не желали складываться воедино.

 

В темноте пустой улицы разгорался и гас огонек сигареты. Куроо затягивался нечасто, видимо, думая о чем-то, и тлеющий кончик освещал неверным светом ладонь опущенной руки. Дайчи наблюдал, не скрываясь, но не позволял ночному ветру утянуть за собой злость и раздражение, в ожидании, пока огонек погаснет. 

\- Есть разговор.

Куроо обернулся и, убрав руки в карманы пижонских брюк, прислонился плечом к стене. Зря, наверняка на пиджаке останется кирпичная крошка.

\- Я не одобряю отношений между персоналом.

\- Интригующее начало, - Куроо вытащил из кармана жилета тонкий портсигар, щелкнул зажигалкой. – Продолжай.

Теперь он не торопился опускать руку, и на скулах пульсировал теплый рыжеватый свет, отражаясь в глазах. 

\- Ваши с Шимизу отношения мешают остальным.

\- Остальным? – Странно, такой усмешки Дайчи никогда раньше не видел. – Или тебе?

Куроо развернулся к нему и, казалось, оценивал степень опасности, как дикий зверь, почуявший неладное.

\- Я в первую очередь смотрю на то, как работают мои люди. И если вместо того, чтобы и правда работать, они отвлекаются на личные заморочки…

Куроо усмехнулся и шагнул ближе.

\- Ревнуешь? – насмешливо протянул он, склонив голову к плечу.

Дайчи нахмурился, скрестил руки на груди, закрываясь от этого – непонятного, раздражающего. В груди тянуло, кололось смутное чувство, возможно, имевшее бы смысл, будь дело и правда в ревности, но на Шимизу ему было честно и искренне наплевать.

\- Повторяю: я не стал бы путаться с персоналом. Тем более с певичками…

Он не договорил, потому что Куроо вдруг словно перетек ближе, едва не касаясь скрещенных рук, и наклонился к самому уху Дайчи:

\- О певичках, - раздельно прошептал он, - речи не шло.

В голове что-то щелкнуло; главным сейчас было не сделать шаг назад. Дайчи поднял взгляд, умудряясь смотреть сверху вниз.

\- Полегче на поворотах. Я не из этих, и если ты будешь…

\- Ты уверен? – перебил Куроо, прижимаясь вплотную, и следующий судорожный вдох стал поцелуем – напористым, не дающим шанса остановиться или отстраниться. Мозг отключился, и вместо того, чтобы врубить Куроо кулаком в солнечное сплетение, Дайчи схватил его за воротник, притягивая к себе – ближе, крепче, — жадно и зло целуя в ответ.

 

Когда особо выпендривавшихся наконец перестреляли и снова воцарилось относительное спокойствие, Дайчи мобилизовал все свои внутренние ресурсы и убедил Укая, что клуб и казино лучше отдать Энношите, а его самого отправить наводить порядок в букмекерских конторах.

\- Раз ты здесь больше не босс, - заявил ему Куроо, - прекрати всех строить.

\- Раз я здесь больше не босс, - ответил Дайчи, - я могу заказывать музыку.

***

Дайчи прислушивается, но в зале тихо – ни разговоров, ни разрозненных нот. Он заходит, стараясь не шуметь, и останавливается в дверях. Пафосные люстры, давно сменившие голые лампочки, теряются в полумраке. Куроо сидит на стойке под одним из немногих горящих светильников; он вытянул ноги в модных ботинках, начищенных до блеска, и задумчиво грызет перо. Белоснежные листы в его руках – яркое слепящее пятно, но его это вроде бы не смущает. Баланс явно не сходится, вот что важно.

Дайчи идет к бару, находит нормальный виски, звякает кубиками льда и, прислонившись бедром к стойке, какое-то время потягивает напиток, откровенно разглядывая Куроо. Наконец тот поднимает голову и щурится, пытаясь увидеть что-то за пределами своего круга света.

\- Хорошо поохотился?

Дайчи спешил – а теперь спокоен, хотя в груди жжется… нетерпение? предвкушение? Он подходит ближе, берет из рук Куроо бумаги, кладет на стойку и отталкивает подальше. Потом разворачивает Куроо, который не без любопытства следит за развитием событий, лицом к себе - одну ногу тот переносит, подтянув к груди, и Дайчи оказывается между разведенных коленей. Ладони скользят по бедрам, сначала легко, потом все настойчивее, пока не начинают гореть; Куроо направляет их выше, к поясу брюк, а сам наклоняется за поцелуем. Отвечая, Дайчи послушно расстегивает пуговицы, вытаскивает заправленные полы рубашки. Одежда мешает, но можно представлять, как, скрытые тканью, перекатываются мышцы, создавая изменчивый узор из теней. Руки забираются под идеально сидящий жилет; пальцы то поглаживают невесомо, то сжимаются, оставляя за собой побелевшие – сейчас невидимые - полосы.

Улыбаясь в затянувшийся поцелуй, Куроо чуть приподнимает бедра, и Дайчи принимает приглашение. Скользит языком по стволу, прихватывает шелковистую кожу; Куроо, довольно фыркнув, опирается на руки и весь отдается ощущениям. Дайчи нравится его вкус на языке, в горле, - вкус, который как будто проникает в кровь и расходится по телу, подхлестывая возбуждение. Он крепко сжимает губы, ведет медленно, чтобы прочувствовать каждый миллиметр, - потом резко, как может, насаживается глубже, - и, услышав тихий всхлип, поднимает взгляд. Не то чтобы Дайчи задумывался, но раньше на вопрос о привычках Куроо в постели предположил бы: громкий и наглый. А вместо бесстыжих, откровенных стонов и болтовни получил едва слышные выдохи, сбившееся дыхание, максимум – долгое, низкое «мммм…», правда, бьющее по нервам едва ли не круче. 

Свет лампы, который превращал белые бумаги в ослепительное пятно, льется на запрокинутое лицо Куроо, стекает по напряженной шее в расстегнутый ворот рубашки. Кончики непослушных волос истончаются до прозрачности. От этого яркого света в глазах плывут цветные пятна, и Дайчи опускает веки, выкидывая из головы все лишнее, сосредотачиваясь на очередной попытке заставить Куроо стонать в голос.

Не то чтобы они удавались, но если честно, его все устраивает. Куроо снова выгибается; рука проскальзывает по стойке, и Дайчи, не раздумывая, перехватывает оба запястья, потом – выше, удобнее, почти у локтей – сжимает пальцы, под которыми заполошно бьется пульс. Явно не в силах больше держать спину прямо, Куроо откидывается назад. Ничего, что на руках появятся синяки – не будет пару дней закатывать рукава; Дайчи любит оставлять следы, но там, где о них будут знать только двое. Еще он любит дразнить – они оба любят, но по-разному, — рассчитывать паузы, подводя к оргазму так медленно, что это становится почти мучительным. Вот и сейчас Куроо сам толкается в рот, пытаясь навязать свой темп, а потом, отчаявшись, высвобождает одну руку, кладет Дайчи на затылок, перебирает короткие волосы, потому что знает, как отвлечь и получить свое. И Дайчи поддается, а в награду сглатывает и слизывает терпкие капли, пока Куроо не заваливается вперед, всем весом, по-прежнему зная, что и так – его удержат.

 

Куроо после секса еще более вальяжен, чем обычно; на него хочется смотреть, не отрываясь. Но сегодня все наоборот: Куроо, устроившись на стуле и игнорируя разлетевшиеся повсюду бумаги, наблюдает, как Дайчи роется в шкафчиках и на полках в поисках содовой. Куда Мацукава умудрился ее запрятать?.. Дайчи ныряет за стойку и так гремит бутылками, что с трудом слышит:

\- Как думаешь, Укай тебя отпустит?

\- Куда? – рассеянно спрашивает он, почти добравшись до третьего ряда.

\- Ко мне.

Дайчи замирает, аккуратно отодвигает бутылку и осторожно выглядывает над стойкой. Куроо, подперев щеку рукой, смотрит на него и улыбается.

\- В смысле?

\- В прямом. Тебе не надоело быть на побегушках?

\- Ну, это вряд ли можно…

\- Да брось, - отмахивается Куроо. – Они все равно диктуют каждый твой шаг.

Дайчи поднимается, потому что ноги затекли, облокачивается на стойку и бездумно перекладывает листы.

\- Я не хочу с тобой работать, Куроо.

Тот выдерживает паузу, потом откидывается назад и с усмешкой спрашивает:

\- Ты уверен?

**Author's Note:**

> Аллигаторами в 1920-е называли музыкантов, которые учились в клубах "со слуха" - мало кто из джазменов умел читать ноты, и в основном новые темы разучивали и приемы узнавали, просто слушая мастеров и таланты.  
> Название взято из песни [I Guess I'll Have to Change My Plan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8Y3_4x4Nxg), которая не имеет ничего общего с содержанием текста, но меня покорила строчка про голубую пижаму, вотэвер)


End file.
